


More Than Just Sparring

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, The beginning is a bit misleading though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: One of Tazz and Gladio's sparring sessions gets a bit heated~





	More Than Just Sparring

The sounds of skin hitting skin and loud thudding echo throughout the empty house as two bodies collide with sweat dripping from them. In the large training room of the woman's house were Tazz and Gladiolus sparring and training intensely. They matched each other in strength and speed as they fought.

Gladiolus threw his fist towards the woman who ducked and took advantaged of an opening in his guard to grab his wrist and shirt before hauling him over her shoulder and to the floor. He landed with a loud bang and stared at her dumbly before grinning and rolling back to his feet. He brought his arms up to block an ax kick before he grabbed her ankle and yanked her forward with his free hand aiming for her neck.

She grasped the wrist of the hand heading to her throat and quickly brought her other leg up to aim a kick to his head, relying on her momentum and his hold on her to keep her from falling. Gladio was taken by surprise by her move and he released the ankle in his hand to try to block the kick to his head, only succeeding marginally.

He grunted and Tazz took the chance to move her newly freed leg to the other side of his head so that Gladio's head was locked between her legs. She spun her torso and the momentum caused the man to be taken down to the floor with Tazz still on him. He groaned at the dull ache growing in his back and he shot a half-hearted glare at the woman currently sitting on his chest with her elbows draped over her knees and a cocky smirk planted on her lips.

She chuckled and leaned down a bit, "How many times does this make that I've taken you down?" Gladio grumbles and puts his hands behind his head, "You won, alright? Now get off me." Tazz hummed in thought before sticking her tongue out, "I'd rather not."

The man growls and wraps his hands around her ankles before suddenly flipping them over so that he is hovering over Tazz on her back, her legs being held up by him. She took a moment to realize what happened and she gave him a mock scowl, "That was a dirty move..." He chuckled darkly and leaned forward, hooking his arms under her knees, "Oh, I'll show you dirty..."

He pressed his lips to hers, catching her off guard. She let out a soft squeak and he took the chance to snake his tongue passed her lips. She moaned softly into the kiss and closed her eye with Gladio following suit as he pressed himself against her.

He shuddered a bit as his hardening length pressed against her womanhood and he was thankful that they had minimal clothing on, her wearing just a black sports bra and gray sport shorts and him with just a pair of sweatpants. She lightly bucked against him, a small whimper leaving her throat at the feeling of something hard pressing against her core. Gladio groaned into the kiss before parting and moving on to her jaw and neck, nipping and sucking on the skin every so often.

She mewled softly and buried her hands in his hair, trying not to grip too tightly as she held him closer, "G-Gladio..." The sound of his name made him growl and lightly bite down on her neck, making Tazz gasp loudly and buck against him. Wanting his hands free, he let her legs slide off his arms and he hooked his fingers in the fabric of her sports bra and sucked on her pulse point before sitting back on his heels.

She lifted her arms over her head and he tugged off the clothing before tossing it aside and exploring the revealed area with his rough hands. She bit her bottom lip to keep back a moan as Gladio pinched a nipple between two fingers and latched onto the other with his mouth. Her reluctance to let her moans out makes him frown a bit and he lightly bit down on her breast around the nipple, making her arch against him as a high-pitched moan made its way from her throat.

He growled in satisfaction and sucked on her breast, soothing the bite and drawing mewls from Tazz. She gripped his hair a bit tighter and arched against him, pressing herself as close to him as she can get. He groaned against her breath and licked at the pert nipple before pulling away and switching to the other breast and giving it the same treatment as the one before, bite included.

Tazz let out another moan much to Gladio's pleasure ad the sound went straight to his dick. He bucked against her and finished tending to her breasts before shifting so he can pull off her shorts. He yanked her shorts along with her underwear off before pressing his body back against hers.

He trailed a hand down her stomach and rubbed two fingers against her slit before sliding on inside as his thumb pressed against her clit. Her back arched and her legs lifted and tensed as she moaned his name. He smirked as he licked a stripe up her neck as he slipped his second finger into her and started plunging them in and out, his thumb never letting up pressure on her bud.

She moaned and grasped at his upper back, her head falling back against the floor with a dull thud that neither of them registered. She bucked her hips against his hand and Gladio chuckled before pulling his fingers from her and sticking them in his mouth to suck them clean, "Hnn...you taste so damn good, Tazz..." He shoved his sweatpants and underwear down enough to let his throbbing dick spring free, "I'll have to savor your taste another time. Right now I just want to be inside of you..." His words made Tazz's core thrum in arousal and she panted, "G-Gladio! Please! I need you inside me!"

He growled against her neck and bit down as he thrusted into her, impaling her on his hard length in one go. She cried out and dug her fingertips into the muscle of his upper back, "Gladio!" He groaned and sucked on the bite on her neck, keeping as still as he can to let her adjust to his size.

 

After a few moments, he pulled out before thrusting back in and he shuddered at the delicious sound Tazz made. He panted against her neck as he restrained himself from letting loose right then and there, wanting to make the occurrence more than just a quick fuck, "God damn...you're so fucking tight..." He groaned and grabbed her thighs before pushing them apart and up, giving him a better angle to thrust.

She moaned loudly and grasped at his back with one hand while the other carded into his hair. He kissed his way up to her mouth before initiating an intense lip-lock, tongues fighting for dominance that he ultimately won. He continued his thrusting, gradually picking up his pace and increasing the force behind his thrusting.

After breaking the kiss, he leans back to look at the whole view. The sight makes him groan and buck harder against her. He started pounding in to her, restraint thrown to the wind as he hooked an arm under one of her knees and placed a hand on the floor next to Tazz's head. The angle allowed him to reach deeper, both of them groaning and moaning at the pleasure coursing through them.

Tazz tilted her head back and moaned loudly, her eye squeezing shut as tears of pleasure built in the corners, "Gladio!" A familiar hot coil formed in her gut, tightening with every thrust to the point that it almost hurt. Gladio groaned and reached down to rub furiously at her clit to bring her over the edge.

After a few more rough thrusts and rubs to her bud, Tazz almost screamed as she climaxed, her hands scrambling for purchase on his back and shoulders. The spasming of her walls drove Gladio into his own release, his hips stuttering before halting as he pressing firmly against her, shooting his load deep in to her core before he sagged down to almost lay on top of her.

They laid like that for what seemed like hours before they moved to sit up, Gladio begrudgingly pulling out of her warmth to do so. Tazz wiped her forehead with a small smirk, "If you wanted to fuck me, you should've just asked. You didn't have to do it through the guise of sparring." The man rolled his eyes and pinched her rear before placing a kiss on her temple, "Oh, shut up."

She chuckled and kissed his jaw before moving to stand up before Gladio grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit in his lap. He nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't move yet. I wanna just sit here with you..." She smiled and rubbed his forearms, "Since when have you been the affectionate type?" He grumbled against her neck and lightly squeezed her, "Shut up..."

After a few more minutes of just sitting there in a tender embrace, they finally stood and started cleaning the training room. Tazz finished putting the equipment up and turned to look at the male, "You staying the night again?" He nodded and draped a towel over his neck, "Yeah." She did the same and rubbed her cheek with the towel, "Want me to get your room ready?"

He smiled and shook his head, "I think I'll stay in your room." She blinked at him before chuckling softly, "Alright then." They headed to her room and took separate showers before putting on their pajamas and crawling in bed.

Gladio placed a quick kiss on Tazz's lips before smiling softly at her, "Goodnight." She smiled back and kissed him in return before settling on her side, facing away from him, "Goodnight." Gladio wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, kissing behind her ear before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
